It was meant to be
by CelestialTitania
Summary: A one-sided Nali songfic. Inspired by Don't Say Goodbye by Skillet. S i was litening to this song and then watched some Fairy Tail amd I thought this song was perfect for Lisanna. Made on spur of the moment. Please read minna!


**Ohayao minna! I am back with another story. This is an oneshot that popped into my mind. A songfic. I am really sorry about not updating my other stories and I hope that you all won't get so impatient and frustrated on me not updating my previous stories and coming out with a new one. Gomen nesai (bows head repetitively) please do not kill me Erza style! I am almost done the next chapter, rough draft. All that's left is the editing. Well here you go. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Erza: Celestial-chan what is this story about? **

**Me: I'm glad you asked! This is about—**

**Natsu: Hold it!**

**Me: What is it Natsu?! **

**Lisanna: *sob* why are you so mean to me?**

**Me: *dumbfounded* what ya mean?**

**Natsu: (nudges with shoulder) Tell em Lisanna!**

**Lisanna: *sniffles* Well you in your story Lucy- New Life and Happiness, you made me like a spoiled brat! And now I get unrequited love!**

**Me: You are dating Natsu or, weremaybe for about six months**

**Lisanna: But all the new members hated me! Wait a second! What did you just-**

**Me: *cuts off hurriedly* THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY! Well not exactly but it plays a critical role! You should be honored!**

**Charla: *sigh* these amateurs are gonna be at it all day so (clears throat) CelestialTitania doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it characters. She also does not own Skillet's Don't Say Goodbye**

**Lisanna: And she never will!**

**Me: You're so MEAN (starts sobbing uncontrollably)**

**Lucy: (walks in and sees me sobbing) *death glares* what did you do?!**

**Minna: Nothing! (Fighting starts in the background)**

**Me: *deadpanning* On to the story heehee**

Lisanna watched sadly as she saw Natsu and Lucy chase each other around the guild. "LUCY, let's go on a mission!" Lucy groaned "No way! We just got back from one yesterday!" They argued back and forth. It seemed as if they were just partners and best friends, but Lisanna knew better. She saw how they looked at each other and the secret smiles they exchanged. Her heart ached and she knew she had to move on.

"Mira-nee, can I sing a song?" Lisanna asked her older sister. Mira knew what she was going through and sadly nodded "Of course Lisanna," Mira brushed by her to get everything ready "you're doing the right thing." Mira whispered. Lisanna nodded "Arigatou Mira-nee."

"Minna! Listen up! Lisanna is going to sing a song!" Mira announced. The guild cheered and when Lisanna got up on stage she locked eyes with Lucy. Lisanna knew she had to do this. She also knew that things would change but they wouldn't change their friendship. After all Fairy Tail was all about its nakama.

Lisanna took in a breath "This song is called **Don't Say Goodbye **by **Skillet**. She took the guitar Mira-nee gave her and started strumming it.

_Don't say anything tonight. If you're gonna say goodbye. _Lisanna finished.

Everyone started cheering as loud as they could. "Encore! Encore!" Lisanna heard. After bowing and getting off the stage Natsu and Lucy approached her. "That was amazing Lisanna!" Natsu grinned at her. Lisanna's heart still hurt but it was getting better. She smiled at the two "Arigatou." She knew that it was now okay for her to see the two together. Lucy had a sad mile on her face, one that said _I know what that was about_ but she didn't say a word. And Lisanna was grateful for that. "Well?" Lisanna asked. "How are the two of you getting along?" The two immediately blushed and started stuttering madly Lisanna laughed "It's okay. I know, I know…"

…_This was the way it was meant to be._

**So, everyone! Hope you liked it! This was kind of unexpected when I decided to write this, but then I kept on thinking that what if Lisanna moved on from Natsu this way? There has been a sudden increase in the Lisanna comes back Lucy is ignored stories and I'm not one to talk. But still, I just wanted to try and portray Lisanna in a new light. R and R if you liked. I just wanted to say that I know I copied Skillet's lyrics and I DO NOT own any of it. It did and always will belong to Skillet. Bye and thanks for reading! I'll see you soon!**

**Lisanna: I'm still mad at you**

**...**

**Lisanna: Where did you go?!**

**...**

**Lisanna: She left didn't she**

**...**

**Happy: Aye, CelestialTitania-san left**

**Lisanna: *sigh* let's go Happy**

**(both leave)**

**Me: Hahaha I knew bribing Happy with fish and keeping quiet would get rid of her. Anyways see you soon. By the way Lucy cheered me up so I'm not sad anymore! (stars shining around me) Bye minna!**


End file.
